Red hot feelings
by light blue eyed dreamer
Summary: At this point in time I have no idea how to describe this all I can say is that it is men not understanding there own feelings and taking it out on one another, hopefully they will come to there seances
Chapter One

He stormed down the narrow hall way to his room in a huff

'how dare he insult my ability to watch his back'

John screamed in his head then stopped his head was pounding with anger and something els he did not quit understand he could feel the blood on his face and the slick goo from the monster though he did not care to know what it had once been all he knew now was that it was a pile of slop after hell boy had gotten to it after it decided to eat John whole he stated his pace back up looking forward to a shower and to calm down he had thought at one point he would have gotten used to HB's attitude tords him but no such luck was to be had so far

He kept his pace to a 'im pissed off and gross out of my way march' as he walked the underground hall way to his small but peaceful room it took vary little time to make it to the plain white door to turn the lock and get in while the anger started to fade he went about the process of cleaning up. The shower was small but the hot water made up for its lack of space he was not a large man so it was fine to him he had lived with a lot less in life his thoughts went back to that evening with Hell boy he was not sure what had started to go wrong with the partnership, things had seemed to have worked themselves out they found that rhythm that worked to get the one up on the bad guy's or in tonight's case the bad goo monster thingy a chill went down his spine thinking about that thing then a flash of that anger went though him thinking about the insults that had been tossed his way by his big red app of a teammate he had even been tossed over his shoulder and marched out of the monsters nest while being told he was stupid to think his little ass could handle any type of monster

The cold water that poured down his back snapped him out of it so he went about washing out the soap from his hair and shutting down the shower he decided it was best to toss something on and report to blue about what had happened with the green sweater gliding down his chest he hoped Red would be in his rooms the last thing he needed was the need to slap that idiot again and hurt his hand

When he reached Blues aria all he saw was Red sitting at his father's desk talking with blue who flouted in his large tank he of coarse was spotted right away and whatever conversation was being had at that time had been terminated on their lips with a sigh he walked into the room looking at the books to make them think he was there for a good reason and not there to rant and complain about the stubborn red money in the chair blue of course spoke up first

"Hello John, everything well I hope"

he forced himself not to grimace at his words and spread a large smile onto my face

"Hey Blue, Yah everything is great just looking for a book witch I'm sure you have been able to figure out so I'm going to shut up now"

Oh how he wanted to face palm he knew he had a hard time with rambling but the eyes that felt like they were burning a whole into the side of his face was doing just that he grabbed at a random book and dashed out of the room he could talk to Blue latter with a small wave at said fish man he was out of the room and making his way to his in a matter of moments

He did not mean to chuck the old toom at his bed but it happened with the door slamming shut behind him he melted into the chair by his door and sighed heavy he knew he could not stay mad at him forever he looked at the clock on his night stand and sighed again he had less than an hour to avoid it he still did not get why he had to be reds waitress

Standing outside the large vault like door was intimidating but he held in this anger and frustration and opened the door to lead the large cart inside, it was like it always had been cats underfoot the smell of funk blossomed in the air and music was blasting with the sounds of red at his bench press he stopped the cart full of food next to the table and began to off loud his burden while also picking up empty bolls and such the clank of red getting up from his work out was nothing new but the large hands the picked him up and tossed him onto the overstuffed bed was

When John was able to righted himself among the many pillows he squawked at red looming over him

"What the hell is up with you!"

HB just snarled

"I could ask you the same thing small fry"


End file.
